Needs
by Dalek Prime
Summary: While neither of them cared for romance, the two villains still had certain needs that only another could fulfill. Toffee/Lord Dominator. Mature content ahead.
A/N: I don't own Wander Over Yonder or Star vs. The Forces of Evil

Being the number one villain the galaxy was a lonely occupation.

Dominator understood this well. In order to be the best, you had to do it alone, so that meant no time for romance of any sort. She didn't really mind being alone honestly; in fact, she preferred to be alone. The idea of spending time with anyone for extended period of time romantically made her want to heave. She didn't trust anyone to get that close that to her nor did like the thought of talking about her…feelings.

However, just because she didn't need neither or woman in her life didn't mean that didn't have certain needs. As much as she hated being in a relationship, she still enjoyed sex with different—regardless of gender. Dominator needed a real flesh and blood partner to keep her lust in check, masturbating was boring and toys did nothing for her. At first she would just pick up anyone who tickled her fancy while she destroyed his or her planet then either sent them off on their way or kill them after she was done—it all depended on how good they were in bed. But with all planets she was destroying, her options were slowly shrinking for willing partners from worlds she was bringing ruin to.

Recently, the evil empress discovered an intergalactic dating system designed for people who, like her, wanted only sex without any strings attached. The person was given a list of possible matches in their sector of space they where in and could either skip them by swiping their holo-pad's left or swipe right for a person they were interested in.

Basically, it was Space-Tinder.

Currently, Dominator was lying on her bed, looking through a rather pathetic list of men and women she was given for her first go-around.

"Nope, nope, ugh, lame, clearly two kids in a trenchcoat" she mulled over her list, swiping left with which one "to skinny, to fat, Lord Hater, oh she's pretty hot for a Gem, but I'm in the mood for a dude tonight; so I'll save this one for later. Ugh! Is there any fuckable guys on this stupid thing?!"

The green-skinned woman was just about to call it quits when she saw rather interesting specimen show up the holo-screen. He was a reptilian-like creature that hailed from a planet called Mewni. He was well-dressed and had a cold look in his eyes that instantly set off a fire in-between the warlord's legs. It didn't take a lot of brain power to figure out that this possible match was just as wicked as she was, although Dominator couldn't help but sense there was something…more, to him. Granted, she wasn't the least bit interested in his back story; she only needed to know two things right now: where was he and how good is he in bed?

With lust taking over her state of mind, she swiped right, allowing her to get the coordinates to her fuck-buddy for the night. The destroyer of worlds quickly ordered her robots to plot a course while she spruced herself up for her upcoming meeting with the gentleman.

* * *

He was at a bar, drinking his martini when his phone buzzed. The lawyer pulled it out and saw that he received a hit on his profile by a possible match, and from what he saw; it was woman who meant business. She already left him a text that she was on his way to pick him up for a night love making. He was ok with that; his schedule was pretty open after he blew up his former employer's castle. So he left a text saying where he was at the moment and said that he eagerly awaited her arrival.

Like Dominator, the lawyer had no time or patience to hold a steady relationship because of his wicked agenda, but also like the tyrant, he too had certain needs that to had be stated. Despite his calm and collected exterior, the lawyer could be a very lustful lizard at times if he found partner worthy of his time and with just one look at the green-skin woman's appearances in her picture as well the boldness in her text, his thirst for sex was rising higher with each passing second.

Soon enough, the woman known Dominator entered the bar, making everyone except the lawyer promptly find the nearest exit—or make one—and leave the building as quickly possible , obviously aware of the tyrant's reputation. The monster remained in his seat, causally continuing to drink his martini as his partner for the night strode up to him with a sly grin on her lips.

"You Toffee?" she asked bluntly

"I am" the man-lizard answered plainly "it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Lord Dominator"

"Listen, before we do this I've got a few things I wanna make clear right now" she informed, cutting to the chase

"Of course" the man-lizard answered

"Rule one: I'm on top. Not you. Me" Dominator began "Rule two: I don't do anal. Like at all. So don't even bother asking. Rule three: I can do kinky stuff like bondage or pegging, but the second you suggest bringing in a horse or something really gross I'm shooting you out of an air-lock, got it?"

"Understood" Toffee simply acknowledged with an added nod "And don't worry, I'm not really into such things"

"Really? Because you're rocking the whole 'fifty shades of grey' look right now" Dominator mentioned curiously, looking him over as she did

"I get that a lot" the lawyer replied before finishing his drink "well then my lady, shall we be off?"

"Yes we shall" Dominator answered in a mock polite tone

With that, Toffee stood up and offered his arm to his fuck-buddy for the night, which the alien politely took before the two villains walked together back to her ship.

* * *

The second they entered Dominator's bedroom, the two villains were instantly all over one another, their hands exploring each others bodies with great interest. Dominator may have been slightly shorter and had a smaller build then Toffee, but she was still physically stronger then the man-lizard. That was evident when she pinned the lawyer against the wall of her bedroom as the make-out session continued. As they kissed, the two fuck-buddies removed themselves from their shoes—the first of many articles of clothing that would be taken off before the night was over.

Admittedly, Toffee's crocodile-like mouth made kissing him awkward at first, but the empress liked a challenge. Once she situated herself with Toffee's mouth, she slipped her tongue into it where she was greeted by something new to her. It was a forked tongue that lightly flicked against her own appendage, as if it was greeting her. As their tongues intertwined during the make-out session, the warlord felt a sense of excitement rise up within her as loins heated up, already aching to have the lawyer's head between her thighs.

As they French-kissed, Dominator began to remove her fuck-buddy jacket and toss it across the room before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. In response to that, Toffee removed the woman's helmet and dropped it to the floor, letting out a loud clang when it hit the floor. He then reached down and tugged at her skirt, causing it to fall around her ankles and reveal to him the black thong she wore under her skirt.

After undoing the last button on the lawyer's shirt, Dominator pulled it off and toss it aside before letting out an 'oh' at the humanoid reptile's muscles that were hidden under his clothing. The tyrant then pulled her gloves and began to let her hands explore Toffee's well-built chest, making her partner let out a low growl in pleasure as he fingers delicately traced along his muscles before traveling downward to his pants and started to relieve him of them.

While the alien was occupied with touching him, the man-lizard took off Dominator's shirt before quickly following that up by removing her bra as well, exposing the green-skinned woman's perfect breasts to him. Acting on his inner bestial instincts alone, he took of hold of her chest and gently fondled them in each of his scaly hands, earning a moan from the tyrant in doing so. Prompted by his success, Toffee's tail moved upward and wrapped around a part of Dominator's thong before pulling them down just as she pulled down his boxers as well, revealing his already hardened member to him. Dominator couldn't help but let out but let an impressed whistle at her fuck-buddy's large shaft.

"Grop dude, you're hung like a Sayian" she commented, licking her lips in hunger

The lawyer gave a small smirk at the compliment. His tail then reached upward once more, this time his extra appendage slithered between the empress's legs and run itself along her opening, tracing the tip of his tail along her folds as he did. Dominator shuddered in pleasure as she let out a groan, clearly enjoying the attention her core was getting. Dominator reached down and took hold of the man-lizard member before started to slowly pump him, earning a hiss in delight from Toffee as he continued to play with her pussy with his tail.

Dominator then got down her knees while she continued to rub Toffee's cock. She playfully looked up at him before taking most his member into her mouth, pumping the rest she couldn't fit as she started to suck him off. Toffee let out a low growl in pleasure as his tailed picked up a little speed with running along her hot core. Dominator moaned into his shaft as continued to blow him. As the alien kept her mouth around his dick, the monster lowered his hand and began to run his fingers through her long, white hair.

The lawyer could her fangs gently scarp the top side of his dick while his partner's tongue ran long the underside of it, occasionally flicking her tongue at the head to lap up his pre-cum before engulfing him once more. This wasn't first time Toffee had gotten head, but this was certainly one of the best times for him. With her free hand, the alien reached down to her center and started to finger herself, adding to the pleasure the monster's tail was currently giving her.

Soon enough, Toffee could feel his seed building up inside up and ready to be released. He glanced down at Dominator, who looked up at him and gave him a sly around his cock and a wink in response, as if she already knew what was coming next. The empress picked the pace of her actions, sucking and pumping the lawyer at faster rate then before. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft and started to jack him off from inside her mouth, nearly making Toffee's eyes roll into the back of his head in doing so. Within mere moments, the man-lizard let out reptilian hiss as he came hard in Dominator's mouth, allowing the warlord to swallow down every drop of his seed.

When Dominator released her hold on her partner's dick, she took a few deep breaths before reaching down and pulling his tail out from under her now soaking wet entrance. She gave him a catty grin before she licked his tail like a lollipop, cleaning it of her juices, sending a shiver up Toffee's spine in doing so. Once she had finished licking his tail, the tyrant stood back up and made her way to her bed, swaying her hips to further entice the monster—not that needed it after the head he had just received from her.

Dominator then laid on her back on the bed and spread her legs before him, fully exposing her pussy to him. The tyrant started to slowly finger herself and she gave her fuck-buddy a 'come and get me' grin. The very sight her touching herself was enough for Toffee to be aroused once more.

"You owe me an orgasm, lizard-boy" she informed him, her voice thick with lust "Let's see how good that tongue of yours really is"

"As the lady wishes" the lawyer simply replied

With that, he walked over to the bed and laid down atop of her, starting another quick make-out session before kissing his way down to her moist, hot core, taking in her sweet scent as he did. Once his head was in-between her legs, he let his forked tongue slip out and begin to run it along the alien's wet folds. The green-skinned woman let out a moan at her partner's actions, clearly pleased. Toffee's licked and sucked on the alien's core with a strange combination of lust and passion, savoring the taste of the warlord's pussy like he was enjoying a glass of fine wine. Unlike Toffee who stayed relatively quiet during his oral assault from the tyrant's lips, Dominator moaned loudly and swore every word she could get out of her mouth.

"Oh fuck! Right there baby!" she cried out "Shit! Don't fucking stop!"

Toffee's small grin was hidden from Dominator's view as he continued to lick every inch of her center. Every fold his tongue touched earned him another moan or curse in approval from the alien. Dominator had eaten out many times in the past, but this was by far the best oral she had ever received in her life. Most men and women who had been between her thighs had no idea how to properly please her while they down there and more often then out left her feeling unfulfilled. But Toffee was different; he was clearly a master of going down on women.

Once the man-lizard's forked appendage touched her bead, the warlord out a shriek of pleasure. Dominator was in heaven at the moment as Toffee continued to explore inch of her lower regions, she could feel her own climax slowly rising within her. At this point Dominator was swearing up a storm as she suddenly reached down and roughly grabbed a handful of partner's hair as she felt her orgasm inching closer and closer to the surface, keeping him down there until his job was finished.

Also sensing that her climax was nearing, Toffee went in for the kill. He added his fingers and began to pump them in and out her entrance while his tongue focused solely on her clit. It was because of this combination that Dominator's orgasm hit rocked body like an earthquake, making her cry out in pure ecstasy as her juices erupted out of her core like a tidal wave. Toffee eagerly lapped up her cum while his partner once again heaved for breath, coming down from by far the single greatest climax she had ever achieved.

After licking up the very last drop of Dominator's nectar from his lips, the monster climbed on top of her, letting his member brush up again her core. However, just as he was about to enter her, the green-skinned woman suddenly reached up and flipped him over so that he was now under her. The man-lizard was taken aback by how fast the woman had bounced back from her intense orgasm.

"Good try, but no" she said with a coy grin

With that, she turned around before angling herself into perfect aliment with his cock before slowly sliding down unto it. Now sitting reverse-cowgirl style atop her partner, she began to slowly to bounce on his dick. Toffee took hold her hips and started follow the rhythm of her bouncing by thrusting upwards inside her. Dominator's inner walls felt unlike any woman Toffee had been inside before; still as tight and welcoming as a virgin's would be.

Dominator herself was moaning as pleasure overtook her mind. She hadn't had sex this great in a long time and she wanted to make this last as long as she could.

Soon the warlord began to grind herself further onto Toffee's cock, sheathing him further into her. The monster hissed and growled as he felt her insides clenched around length, almost as if they were trying to keep him inside her.

Toffee's hands traveled upward until they felt Dominator's breast once more, clutching onto them tightly and making his fuck-buddy yelp in both surprise and in pleasure as he began to fondle them once more. Adding more to her desires, Toffee then let his snake upwards and slither over her clit, gently rubbing it as he continued to thrust into her at a slightly faster pace.

His actions did not go unnoticed by the tyrant as she let another lust-filled moan, obliviously enjoying the attention her neither regions were getting at the moment. The two picked up more speed as they let their passion consume them. Toffee then pulled him up until his chest was against her back. At first Dominator assumed that he was about to break her first rule and was ready to put him in his place, but much to her surprise, he instead turned her around so that he could face her.

Before she could question his motives, Toffee leaned forward and kissed her once more, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Despite the confusion she was feeling toward his actions, Dominator decided to just roll with it and kissed back. Toffee then broke away from Dominator's lips and started to kiss his way down to one her breast, suckling on the nipple once he reached it.

As the continued to pound into another, they could feel their respective second orgasms building up within themselves. At this point, the two villains were practically slamming into each other, ready to erupt at any given moment. With a one last of loud moan from the warlord and a low rumbling growl from the lawyer, they released themselves, coming together in a dark a union. Toffee shoot coils and coils of cum into the green-skinned woman's center while Dominator—for lack of a better word—exploded all over Toffee's lap.

The two fell backward on the bed, trying to catch their breaths from the ultimately high they were both coming down from. Just the man-lizard had pulled out of her, Dominator suddenly snuggled up to the monster, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"What are you—"he attempted to ask

"I'm cuddling. You earned a cuddle" she informed "Feel honored"

Toffee put an arm around the warlord before speaking again.

"So allow me to propose something"" he offered "It's clear that neither of us had sex that spectacular in a long time. So how about we keep this going"

"Like a relationship?" Dominator questioned "Yeah I don't do romance"

"Neither do I" Toffee replied "But we can agree that we both us have certain needs to attend to"

"So just fuck buddies then?" the warlord surmised "I can work with that"

"Do we have a deal, then?" Toffee inquired

"Just keep giving me that scaly sausage of yours and your dam right we do" the alien agreed

Toffee studied her for a moment, making sure that there wasn't the slightest hint of love in her eyes. Luckily, all he could see was lust and greed behind her red eyes. Neither villain cared for such a trivial thing as love or relationships, but as long the sex was good then they would stick together.

Or until they found someone better.


End file.
